


nights like these

by SoftForDream



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Era, No Smut, Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Dancing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftForDream/pseuds/SoftForDream
Summary: in which two idiots showcase how the diversity between their lives doesn't matterorgeorge and dream slow dancing in the dark on a summer's night
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	nights like these

**Author's Note:**

> hi! 
> 
> if you possibly like the oneshot, leaving a kudos means a lot :3 
> 
> if you want to, you can also follow me on twitter which is the same as my username here. 
> 
> this oneshot isn't particularly my best work, but the idea has been nagging at me for so long so i had to write it.

What’s the most entertaining thing you like doing, whilst being trapped behind the walls of the castle most of the time?

Clay’s answer was simple, yet filled with a lot of explanation and occasionally even demonstration. 

Since he was bound to obey every single rule there was to royal life, there weren’t a lot of things he had managed to experience as a child. There were a lot of them, actually, stuff which he has never done, even less heard of in his life. Up until the age of ten, he was forced to be under strict watch by his personal guards, then followed the golden era of being forced to keep at least one of them around him. Growing up as a prince, he was led into the life of being a lone boy, mostly without anyone to hang out with, even less dreaming of having any solid friends.

Well, it wasn’t like his family would even let him have any.

At least that was how it was when he was a child, things were different now.

His father was strict when it came down to being obedient, every single rule - let it be minor or major - it had to be followed. It differed from things like respecting the curfew set, all the way to not being allowed to excuse himself from classes more than five times per year. Point is, there were so many illogical and useless rules he was involuntarily forced to follow, but life could be worse, right? 

Even though there were so many problems revolving around him being from a royal family, he wasn’t in a spot to complain.

He was aware of how privileged he was, he’s known that for years. Everything was given to him on a silver platter if he desired so, they didn’t struggle with money issues, food was something he took for granted, whilst normal people - or sometimes lower class - struggled to even get by normally. Let that be from taxes or from buying food, he didn’t know, all he was conscious of was the amount of guilt he felt whenever he thought about it like that.

Whenever he managed to find himself lost so deep in thoughts, him feeling nauseous was guaranteed, but to forget about it all, there was a beam of sunshine following him around during various times of the day, occasionally even during the night whilst sneaking around.

George, one of the greatest people he has ever had the opportunity to meet.

George, one of the people that didn’t deserve what life was serving them. 

The brunet is originally coming from the neighbouring kingdom, though as soon as he turned two years old, his family immigrated from there and to his own. George was a great example of a pure soul, struggling to get by. Sure, he sometimes could manage to sneak into the castle’s vault and grab a sack or two of silver pieces, but that wasn’t sustaining enough. The whole problem was revolving about the size of the boy’s family, their jobs and their inability to save money, purely due to his mother struggling with breathing cancer.

It was all so fucked up, yet no matter how bad it was, George always managed to live through it all with a smile on his face. 

That’s what sparked his adoration for him.

The answer still hasn’t been answered yet, has it?

His favourite thing to do, despite the limitations which he can’t push too far, was sneaking around with his friend. It differed in what kind of sneaking around it meant, let it be hiding from the officials in the castles, or giggling during the nights whilst running down the endless corridors of the castle, hand in hand. Things like those were the most enjoyable of them all, especially since he could look upon them and smile fondly at their idiocy. Memories like these made his bland life a lot more brighter, moments like those made it all so worth it to pull through the dumb events he was obliged to attend. 

Why? Because he knew that at the end of the day he was going to see his friend.

So many solutions to his problems revolved around George, which is to some extent worrying. On the other hand, the brunet has clarified his loyalty to him, meaning that there were no issues regarding Clay’s dependency on George.

As of right now, the two idiots were stumbling down the hallways whilst giggling like madmen. They were trying to muffle their sounds, but were proven unsuccessful as they kept on trying to make each other slip up. For the most part, it was the prince’s loud gasping for air which caused disruption to bubble up. It was echoing all around, bouncing off of each and every single wall there was, it didn’t help either that there was more than one occasion occurring when it came to getting caught.

“You idiot! Shut up!” George whispered, but who was he to talk, especially with giggles spewing from his mouth at an alarming pace.

“Stop tickling me, you ass.” The blond responded, then proceeded to slightly shove the boy. 

“That was mean.”

“Like your mom.” Clay bit his tongue and glanced away, letting a small grimace cross his face.

“Clay--,”

“Sorry.” 

George paused, before he let another giggle tumble past his lips and out into the warm air. 

“That was so dumb. You need to start cracking original jokes, your mom isn’t always going to be sufficient enough to satisfy me.” The blond only rolled his eyes, before a dumb smile settled itself on top of his lips. Both of their cheeks were tinted red due to the humid air, then there was also the fact that they’ve been running around through the whole castle. 

“Well, it made you laugh, did it not?” Clay questioned, raising one of his eyebrows whilst his eyes were searching George’s.

It was a bit of an impossible task, though, seeing since they were in almost pure darkness, minus the artificial orange lights streaming from the outside and into the castle through the large windows. It sometimes amazed him, the view he had over the city. The lights make the atmosphere feel less lonely and creepy, occasionally he could even hear sounds being produced by the various   
cars driving through the city.

The reason why he found that comforting was due to feeling like he was never alone.

“I didn’t laugh at your joke, your face just looks ridiculous.” George huffed, then proceeded to proceed to cross his arms across his chest. 

“Sure, if my face looks ridiculous then that means you’re tall.” The blond responded, before he let out another one of his ‘dying horse’ laughs, as the brunet liked to call it. 

“Shut up. Now… The last one to get to the garden is a sore loser.” George whisper-yelled, before he took off down the familiar hallways. Clay could only let out a sigh, before a dumb smile crossed his face. Maybe he was ready to lose this one, because the outcome would result in the brunet laughing and poking at him for losing such a simple race, but actions like this - the way George acted -, they all made his heart involuntarily speed up inside his chest.

And so, he took off.

•

“You’re such a little loser.” George spoke, poking Clay’s side as they lay together in the grass and watched the stars above twinkle. Of course, the blond couldn’t bring himself to feel mad, seeing as he had let George win for a reason, but there was the competitive side of him which just wanted to show him how capable he actually was. Still, he refrained himself from doing so and let the boy ridicule him.

“I know.” He answered, before he averted his gaze from staring at the stars and rather let his head tilt to the side, for the sole purpose of staring at George.

“You do?” The brunet asked, he himself adjusted his head too, so he was facing his friend.

The closeness of their faces made both of their faces flush, but neither of the two dared to move. They were left to stare at each other in the dark, smiles on top of their lips, eyes crinkled at the corners as they lost themselves inside each other’s eyes. It was rather a weird feeling to experience, yet they couldn’t bring themselves to care about that. All that mattered right now was their closeness and the comfort around them.

“George?” His voice turned soft and quiet again.

“Hm?”

“Dance with me.” 

“But I don’t know how to dance.” 

“Everyone knows how to dance, all you need to do is relax your body and let it do its thing. Now, are you up for some fun, or not?” Clay stood up and dusted his jeans off, before he extended his arm out to help George stand up.

“I guess. But what if someone sees us, they’ll think we’re on drugs or something.” He answered, then proceeded to let out a sigh of embarrassment due to the squeak which left his mouth when the blond had pulled him up. His eyes were scanning the area for any possible guards. Most of them were currently guarding the entrances, so the possibilities of someone being here were low.

“Which song do you want to listen to?” George shrugged. 

“I don’t really care, what do you have?” He asked, gaze turning to stare at the boy’s phone. He couldn’t help but feel just a tad bit jealous over the fact that he had some kind of a new, advanced technological one, whereas he had a barely functioning one. Then again, he was working on it, he was going to buy himself one sooner than later, he just needs to pull through with his job and then he’s all settled.

Clay didn’t answer, before he turned on some random song.

“Now, just do as I say. Relax and let your energy flow.”

•

Time seemed to fly by as they kept on flailing around like they were high, laughing at each other’s stupid ‘dance moves’, but on the other hand, it all seemed so comforting and domestic. Both of their smiles were wide, despite exhaustion slowly taking over, causing their upbeat music to slowly change into a slower type. At this point, they were left there to sway in each other’s arms, George’s head leaned against Clay’s chest whilst letting himself be moved by the taller.

“This is nice.” He mumbled, before a short yawn interrupted the following silence.

“It is.” 

Currently, they were listening to one of George’s favourite songs, which then unofficially then became their song, one which they would listen to whenever they felt like it.

“You look perfect tonight.” Clay muttered along to the lyrics, leaning his head to lay on top of the shorter’s.

“I know I do.” George retorted, before he let out a short laugh.

“I mean, you always do.” The brunet pulled back.

“Thank you, you don’t look too shabby either.” A small flush rested on top of George’s cheeks as he lifted himself off the ground by stepping onto the tips of his toes, then proceeded to softly and swiftly kiss the blond’s cheek. 

Nights like these, they made it all worth it living the lives they did.


End file.
